The Alley Cat and The Beast
by Twinkling Cyber Berri
Summary: A snippet of a scenario I had between Bane and my OC Ruby after she broke up with him he threatens to kill Ruby if she ever came back to Gotham, she didn't listen and came back anyway now shes got Bane and his men after her. depending on the reviews i may make a full story of this. first fic after a long hiatus.


_**[ This is a piece of a story I thought up awhile after I saw the Dark Knight Rises I role play as an original character named 'Ruby' online who used to date a Bane, she left him for someone else consequentially The Bane I Rp with put a price on her head if she ever came back to Gotham ( she came back :p)**_

_**I thought it'd be kinda cool if they fought finally. **_

_**This is the first story I've written many years, usually I write Lupin III fanfics with my fellow ff author and homeslice Disco Ant.**_

_**I thought Id give DC Universe fanfics a try**_

_**anyways here goes:]**_

_authors note: this is just a snippet part of a scenario I had in my head._

The wind suddenly picked up blowing leaves and rubbish about,The sky turned a poisonous gray , Her heart raced with fear and thoughts raced through her head"_ This isn't happening, this is isn't happening"_ she repeated as she ran panic-stricken up the empty grim street from the approaching footsteps and long shadows that were tailing her. " _I left all that all behind! I'm not like that anymore! why is this happening now?"_ her mind screamed scorning herself , more questions floated around in her mind as she fled her pursuers,

Answers would come later ,they always do.

But for now finding a place to take this fight away from the public view was priority number one. The young woman hurried up the stone steps of an old Gotham Cathedral, the heavy oak doors were locked with a steel padlock the young thief dug around in her bag until she found her gun and bludgeoned the padlock with all her strength until it broke off and was able to force the door open making her way into the chapel, she closed the door and looked around for something to barricade the door with, she wasn't going to allow herself to be caught **THAT** easily.

In the corner of the room Ruby spotted a heavy bench , she made her way over to it and with a lot of effort she grunted pushing against it with all her might to slide it against the door. She sighed wiping the sweat from her fore head and sat on the bench to rest for a moment "Now, lets piss them off even more" she said to her self , she walked around the church looking for something to make the doors harder to open and further frustrate the men that were following her.

The Chapel was dim ,the many stained glass windows and a few candles provided the little light in the shadowy church. The statues of the saints seemed to be looking down at her with their unmoving stone eyes from their pedestals as if they were judging her with each step she took.

The young thief looked up the first thing she saw over the altar was a mural with the crucified Jesus in the center, out of respect she crossed her self as she walked forward and knelt at one the church benches .

She turned her gaze up at the mural with desperation,sadness and fear in her eyes for the first time in a long time she sat and spoke into the darkness,placing her hands on her lap and interlaced her fingers in prayer. " I never really prayed to you, I don't know if you're even there"she began to say her clutched hands began to shake from the fear and nervousness " You'll have to forgive me for the mess I'm about to make here" Ruby continued talking as if someone was there " I don't care if he breaks me or his men injure me I don't want permission to die until- " The female thief was cut off by a loud boom at he blocked door, there were several male voices outside, shouts bounced off of the stone walls that distorted their numbers.

Ruby quickly stood and ran into the shadows.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion sending the bench that was blocking the door hurtling towards the altar.

Smoke from the small explosion began to fill the room, several men made their way into the house of God, guns ready to do their job. When the smoke cleared they scanned the room. " She 'int here!" a man yelled back to the group behind him " The hell did that bitch go? We saw 'er run in 'ere" said a man with a goatee waving a gun around furiously "SPREAD OUT FIND 'ER! BANE WANTS THE LITTLE BITCH DEAD".

The men slowly began to fan out in the church flipping over benches and searching beneath the altar, when suddenly a shot rang out in the darkness and one of the men fell dead to the ground a gun shot wound in his temple, suddenly there was an echo of hurried footsteps.

All the men began shooting in the darkness "STOP STOP STOP!" ordered another gruff man and the gun fire ceased the church became quiet again"The fuck did that come from?" someone shouted "Shes here alright" said the leader talking to the guy next to him but no answer as he looked over his shoulder but his partner lay dead with a gun shot wound to the chest and head.

The soundless atmosphere in the church was interrupted again when one of the men shouted and pointed at a shadow "There She is – " he was cut short as another echoed as he was shot in the head as Ruby was running across the altar, the remaining men opened fire as she sped by and took cover behind one of the stone pillars. Ruby looked over and up in the rectory was a very large man his arms folded over his chest, his face concealed by a luchadors mask with red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness , like a demon. "Bane" Ruby thought to herself staring in fear and awe, his cruel gaze was fixed on her hiding spot with his red eyes "Ruby Pendragon! come out and pay for your treachery!I warned you if you came back to Gotham I would kill you!" he boomed the whole church seemed to shake with the sound of his voice " This is my home! My children are here I wont abandon them!" Ruby yelled back as she leaned back against the pillar reloading her weapon.

From the corner of her eye Ruby spotted more men coming in through the front doors. She swore inwardly fishing around in her bag until she found what she was looking for a grenade, she clenched the ring tightly in her teeth and she pulled the pin out quickly rolling it in into the aisle at one of the thugs feet, when the unsuspecting man finally noticed, it was too late the explosion splintered the benches sending the hired guns crashing everywhere. Soon the smell of burnt flesh and wood filled the chapel it smelled more like hell now than a church.

The female thief used the distraction to her advantage and made a break for the spiral stairs that lead to up to the rectory with the grand stained glass window where Bane was to end this once and for all.

Running up the stairs a bullet whizzed past her cheek near the top of the stairs, she pressed herself against the side of the stairs firing off towards the sound of the shots, the unknown assailant retaliated with shots of their own.

Ruby rounded the corner at the top of the stairs in the light of the grand stained glass window she was met with her opponents gun he fired without hesitation into her shoulder,Bane watched his powerful arms folded across his chest entertained by this spectacle. Ruby dropped her gun and let out a shriek of pain clenching her shoulder as she sank to the ground whimpering in pain.

The aggressor lifted up his gun for the final kill shot aiming for her head ,when Bane interrupted him "STOP!" the man looked back at him in puzzlement "That is enough I will deal with her" he said to the man who had wounded Ruby "Go" the masked man ordered. The man did as he was ordered and holstered his weapon as he walked past the battle-scarred girl he 'hmph'd ' and sneered .

The Chapel suddenly got quiet and eerily dark blanketing the church in a sinister atmosphere,all the most of the men were dead only Now Bane and Ruby were left, the thugs and the gunfire didn't scare her but Bane did. He was 7 feet tall and muscular. Meanwhile she was a pint-sized 5'7 Bane could snap her like a chickens neck without a second thought. "If you loved me why did you betray me mariposa? I gave you everything! Anything you wanted you were my queen!" Bane said as he walked forward with heavy footsteps, the injured girl retreated into the darkness holding her bloody shoulder as the enormous man approached " I loved you mon amour, you gave me everything but what mattered ,what I needed! you left me alone for so long I didn't care about the things you gave me! you by my side was all I wanted " Ruby shouted now in tears from the pain as she scanned the darkness for his towering outline suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her lifting her off the ground squeezing the life out of her sending shooting pain into her wound.

She tried to scream as the young woman struggled to breathe thrashing and kicking against his vice-like grip. In her desperation she bit down on his arm with all her might sinking her teeth in until she tasted blood, he flung her aside into the brick wall hitting it with a thud "You always were kinky mariposa" said Bane examining the bite mark she left on his arm, Ruby unsteadily pulled herself up trying to catch her breath. she was abruptly knocked back against the cold brick wall with his heavy boot to her stomach , knocking the wind out of her.

She groaned her vision was blurred

Ruby could no longer stand , after the beating she took every muscle in her body screamed at her in protest she fumbled in the darkness trying to reach for something in her bag Bane quickly kicked her bag out of reach. "This is where you and I part ways my luciernaga" he whispered in her ear, Bane grabbed Ruby roughly by her hair dragging her in front of the large stained glass window he lifted her to his eye level still grabbing her by her hair " I want the world to hear you scream as I break you" he said to her and lifted Ruby's injured body up over his head _" No, no it cant end like this hes going to do to me what he did to my friends" _The female thief panicked knowing Bane was about to perform his famous 'atomic back breaker' that he'd performed on so many of his enemies. as The enormous masked man was about to drop her onto his knee and break her back like he'd done to so many others something fell onto the floor with a loud ' clunk ' at his feet... a grenade and the pin had been pulled. The church was engulfed in flames both combatants were thrown apart in opposite directions Bane was flung back down into the chapel, Ruby was thrown out of the giant stained glass window along with large shards of glass...

( Thats all I gots in mah head :3, should I make this a full fic or as my friends say PACK IT UP CENIA )


End file.
